


Come Back to Me

by pastelgothicc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothicc/pseuds/pastelgothicc
Summary: Five years ago, Vegeta chose his career over his relationship with Bulma.  Bulma in turn, tried moving on to mend the pieces of her broken heart. Now Vegeta is back and determined to make her his again. *Complete!*
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 51
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Ball characters are property of Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. I do not own these characters.

“Chi Chi, I appreciate your concern, really, but it’s fine, it’s been years since he’s left. I’ve moved on and I’m sure he has too.” Bulma Briefs said to her best friend over brunch at Bulma’s apartment, the blue hair young woman took another look at her tablet which read,

_VEGETA PRINCE SIGNS NEW DEAL TO WEST CITY UNIVERSE 7 TEAM_ \- the headline written in all caps, _Following five years of playing for the East City Colds, star soccer forward Vegeta Prince, signs to play for the West City Universe 7 Team. When pressed about his decision to move, the notably reluctant to interviews athlete ended the interview stating he had “Unfinished business.”_

Accompanying the article was a picture of Vegeta looking as handsome as she remembered, his jawline was sharp, his dark flame point hair just as ridiculous as ever and his deep dark eyes brooding.

Bulma sighed deeply lost in a trail of thought, the truth was the news stung deeply. The man she had loved more than anyone, the man who left her and broke her heart, was back and she wasn’t sure if she was strong enough to face ever seeing him again.

Chi Chi had come over right away when she heard the news and Bulma was touched by her sweet friends thoughtfulness. “I know it’s been years Bulma, and I know you’re strong, and I know you’ve been strong no contact with him, but when he left I know how devastated and heartbroken you were and I just don’t want to see you hurt again, he was wrong to breakup with you _over the phone_.” Chi Chi said softly shaking her raven haired head while reaching out to hold Bulma’s hand. “I’m here for you if you need me.”

Bulma hugged her friend tight and the two went on their day, Bulma had spent the rest of the day at work trying to push the thought of Vegeta being back out of her mind, but she couldn’t help think of memories of the past.

They had met each other their first week in at Orange Star University during chemistry class. At first it seemed they would be sworn enemies, Bulma initially typed Vegeta as a lucky jock who scored his way into a prestigious college due to a sports scholarship and Vegeta pegged Bulma as just a stuck up legacy student whose parents bought her way in. But after being paired up for a semester long project, the two became close, learning more about each other as the days went by. Vegeta learned that while yes, Bulma was stupidly rich, she was incredibly intelligent and was attending school on an engineering scholarship. Bulma learned that while Vegeta’s heart was set on going professional in the soccer league, he also had the brains to back up his sports scholarship as well. Towards the end of the semester, after endless nights of bickering, playful teasing and flirting they ended one particular night with their project complete, their clothes on the floor and their bodies tangled in each other.

The two once enemies would now stay up all night at Bulma’s off campus apartment, Bulma talking endlessly with Vegeta listening to her. Vegeta wasn’t much of a talker but he loved listening to her rant about her family, some engineering pattern she worked on whatever came to mind. Her intelligence and wits made her irresistible to him. Other times they hung out would be at the team’s soccer practices and games. Bulma loved watching Vegeta work out on the field, the way he was so studious with his classes, and how gentle he was with her despite his intimidating personality around his teammates or others, the mix of hot student athlete and bookworm was an absolute turn on for her.

Most days were spent in class, hanging with their mutual friends or going out on day dates. But at night they would spend it at Bulma’s apartment, passionately making love all night long, they knew each bodies so well and both knew how to drive each other crazy with passion. Vegeta loved kissing her soft ample body, hearing her moan with pleasure when he would kiss a particular sensitive spot before pressing himself into her roughly, she loved being held by him while he dominatingly penetrated her until she was a blubbering mess. She would wrap her legs around him, tightly, drawing him in closer and closer, feeling his rock hard abs pressed against her stomach. They were a match made in young love heaven, or so she thought.

“Vegeta! I have big news,” Bulma said one night after Vegeta got home to their apartment. They were juniors and in the most crucial part of their higher education learning. “I was approached to research and study gravitational pull based on my latest research experiment! This could be huge for me, I could get recognized globally for this!” Bulma was beaming, working in science was always her dream, the fact that she was approached to work on this research based on a paper she wrote for class was impressive. Vegeta smiled, he knew just how much this meant to her, being the daughter of one of the most brilliant scientists in the world, Bulma always wanted to prove herself in her own merit. 

“That’s great news.” Vegeta said his voice soft.

“What’s wrong? You sound worried. I’ll still be around and in class, I’ll be doing the work at Capsule Corporation and I’ll definitely make sure I still see all your games!” She said holding his hand.

Vegeta stiffened and his jaw clenched. “I got selected to play starting position in a major team, they just informed me today.”

“That’s amazing! I am so happy for you!” Bulma cheered hugging him. When she noticed he didn’t look ecstatic, she questioned him. “Vegeta? What’s wrong? Why aren’t you excited?” 

“The team is the East City Colds, I’ll have to move there to be on the team, they are on the other side of the country, it’s a five year contract.” Vegeta said while gripping her hands tighter.

“Oh.” Bulma said biting her lip. They both had their dreams come true but in a second, it seemed to be unraveling so fast. They both knew a long distance relationship would be a nightmare. 

“Well, it’s no biggie! I can always defer the research to move with you!” Bulma blurted out suddenly trying to smile. This was Vegeta’s dream and what he’s been working for since he was a kid. Although they have never confirmed it out loud, Buma loved Vegeta and would do anything she could to be with him, even putting her own dreams on hold, she hoped he felt the same for her. 

“Bulma, you can’t do that,” Vegeta said letting go of her hands. He knew how much this meant to her, Bulma was the one constant in his life, the one good person he had, and he would never do anything to get in the way of her dreams and success. 

The tension in the apartment was high. Both not knowing what to say, both not wanting to break each others heart. “We’ll figure something out.” He said while kissing her forehead. 

As the weeks passed, the deadline for their resolution drew near, both not knowing what to say or do about their situation, but finally, Bulma had made up her mind.

“Vegeta, I’m moving with you, there is nothing you can say to change my mind. I want to be with you, if I need to put my research grant on hold. So be it.” She told him determinedly. 

“Nothing I do would change your mind, hmm?” Vegeta asked her softly.

“Nope! I want to be with you, It’s settled.”

“So be it.”

That night they made love and Vegeta was gentle and caring with her. The usual rough and dominating act was replaced with loving touches and caressing stokes. He kissed every part of her gently and lovingly. He kissed her mouth with passion, combing through her hair with his fingers. He took his time with her and after they both climaxed, he held on to her close.

When morning arrived Bulma woke up in bed alone. Vegeta was gone and little did she know that would be the last time she would see him in person. Her calls to him went unanswered until late in the evening.

“Vegeta? What the hell? I wake up and you’re gone? No goodbye, nothing? Where are you? Why didn’t you call me back? What’s wrong?” Bulma yelled into her cellphone the second Vegeta finally called her back.  


“Bulma, we’re done” Vegeta said on the other line. “I’m in East City now, I need to focus on my career. I don’t want you to come here. You’ll be a distraction, and I need to focus. We had our fun, but it’s time, we need to move on this is our clean break.” Bulma swore and couldn’t believe what she was hearing, her heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. 

“I can’t believe what you’re saying, we can figure this out!” Bulma said desperately trying not to cry. 

“We’re done.”

Bulma had shook her head trying not to relive the memory that was the last conversation Bulma had with Vegeta. Five years ago he had broken her heart and in those five years she tried to mend the pieces. She had thrown herself in her research and was finally on the brink of cracking her theory. She tried to move on, she tried dating other men, but each one failed in comparison to him. She did anything she could to push him out of her mind, but now he was back in town and she wasn’t sure if she could ever face the possibility of seeing him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something light, fluffy and soon to be smutty. Please keep in mind the characters might be a bit OOC. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Connect with me on twitter @pastelgothicc


	2. Chapter 2

“Man, it sure is good to be off that plane eh, Vegeta?” Son Goku said stretching his arms behind his head. 

Vegeta looked around nervously. “I told you clown, keep your voice down. I don’t want to draw attention to the paparazzi, I just want to be able to get to our car unbothered.” Vegeta was dressed in dark clothes with dark sunglasses doing his best to be undetected. 

“Oh right! Sorry, ‘Geta!”

Vegeta twitched at the nickname his fellow teammate gave him and grabbed his luggage off the airport conveyor belt. Both Vegeta and Goku were new players for the West City soccer team and he knew the news of their arrival in West City would attract attention. 

While walking to their car pickup area, Vegeta did a double take of a young woman who seemed to be walking up to the duo, she was of average height, with cerulean hair, and at first glance he thought it was _her._ But when she opened her mouth only to shriek, “Oh my gawd, are you Vegeta Prince and Son Goku?!” Vegeta’s heart sank, not only was it not her, but their cover had been blown.

Immediately, a swarm of bystanders and paparazzi who stalk airports for celebrity photos surrounded the two players. Goku did his best to sign autographs for fans, with Vegeta angrily trying to get out of the way to avoid their questionings and camera bulbs going off.

_“Vegeta, is it true you turned down a major salary increase from the Colds to play for West City?”_

_“You lead the Colds to their first major league victory in history! Why would you abandon your team now?”_

_“What is the mysterious ‘unfinished business’ you alluded to in your interview?”_

Vegeta ignored every question until he and Goku finally reached their car pickup, and after stuffing his suitcase in the back, he climbed into the backseat and the driver took off, leaving the paparazzi who followed behind. 

“Aw man, we almost made it out being undetected too!” Goku said while opening a bag of chips in the car. “Say man, just curious, I know I got traded to West City and I’m fine with that, but I gotta know,” Goku said with a lowered voice. “Is it true you turned down a lot of money from the Colds? Not that money is everything, but I heard rumors you’d be one of the most paid players!”

“Tch,” Vegeta answered. “You’re right, money isn’t everything.”

“Fair enough!” Goku said enthusiastically. “I feel ya man, I really just enjoy playing, it makes me all fired up!” Goku said while punching his fists together while spilling his bag of chips. “Oops...anyways, what about your mysterious ‘unfinished business’ the paparazzi were talking about? Are you secretly a super billionaire entrepreneur?” Goku said looking around.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was stuck with this clown for the remainder of the car ride into the city. He ignored Goku’s questions and looked out of the car window watching the big city lights go by. In his daze he thought of _her_ and nothing else. He was back and determined to kick things back where it started.

~~~

It was late at night and Bulma was still at Capsule Corporation catching up on work. Taking a break from drafting, she pulled out her phone and started looking through various social medias. Her heart fluttered when she saw a post titled _“Prince and Son land in West City, ready to join Universe 7 Team,”_ accompanied by paparazzi photos of an annoyed Vegeta and his teammate. Bulma mentally kicked herself for still getting excited any time she saw any mention of Vegeta. She was kidding herself thinking she could just ignore the fact that he was back in town. She hated to admit it, but she had missed him, she missed what they had, she had never felt such a strong, deep and passionate connection with someone. The last five years was a series of bad first dates, one night stands, and at most an on again off again boyfriend with a wandering eye. Even though it had been _Vegeta’s_ decision to end their relationship, _Vegeta_ calling her a _distraction_ and the fact that _Vegeta had broken her heart in a million pieces,_ Bulma couldn’t help but wonder if he ever still thought about her.

Shutting off her phone, Bulma began to focus her attention on her draft again, when suddenly she heard her door open. Spinning around, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. It was Vegeta, in the flesh, standing in the middle of the doorway staring at her.

“Bulma.” Vegeta said in a strong voice. 

Bulma couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she had to resist the urge to pinch herself thinking this was a dream.

“Veg-wha-what are you even doing here, how did you even get in?!” Bulma said gasping and standing up to face him. 

“Your secretary Launch, seemed to remember me, and your door code is the same as it’s always been, it’s the-” 

“The date we met…..you remembered.” She finished quietly. 

They both stood there awkwardly for what seemed like hours. Bulma, in too much shock to say anything, and Vegeta swaying back and forth struggling to get the words he needed to say out.

“Well, what do you want?” It’s late, and you’re _distracting_ me from my work.” She said crossing her arms. 

Vegeta walked closer to her causing Bulma to tense up, he looked at her in her deep blue eyes, just as beautiful as he remembered.

“Bulma, the things I said on the phone five years ago, I didn’t mean what I said. I only said those things to prevent you from moving there.” Vegeta tried to explain.

“You made that very clear.”

“Listen, I know you. You were willing to give up working on your project for me and I couldn’t let you do that. I know how much you wanted to prove yourself, and I know if you had moved you’d have been delaying your goals, for me.”

Bulma’s heart was rapidly beating, he was right. Five years ago she was willing to defer her project to move to East City, to build a life with the person she loved. But she felt she had been abandoned by him. 

“But I was willing to,” Bulma said with hot tears running down her face. “I have never felt that way about another person ever, and you just threw it away, I was willing to sacrifice everything for us, and you wouldn’t even give our relationship the chance!”

Vegeta placed his hand on the side of her face, staring into her shockingly blue eyes that were filled with tears. He hated knowing that he hurt her, and he wanted nothing more than to erase the last five years. 

“I had no choice. We both wanted too much too soon, it was all happening so fast, I wanted you and I wanted my career. If you had moved with me, I would have been selfish and I would have been holding you back from your achievements. Look, maybe it was a mistake thinking I could just come back and pick up where we left off, but I’m here now and I want you.” Vegeta said to her.

“You don’t think you could have told me this at the time? You called me a _distraction_ , you acted like our relationship meant nothing, you ended our relationship _over the phone!_ ” Bulma was heated, she was trying to understand what Vegeta did, but couldn’t help but think there would have been a better solution to all this. She had been willing to sacrifice everything and he had seemed to move on so quickly, he never seemed like he pining for her the way she had been pining for him. 

“Do you know how hard it’s been for me? To still watch every game of yours knowing what could have been? To have to see your face in countless magazine spread advertisements? To have spent the last five years dreaming about what could have been? To see paparazzi photos of you with different girls? I’ve spent the last five freaking years of my life trying to move on, comparing every single new man I’ve dated to you, and how you made me feel. And now you want to just waltz right back like nothing happened, even though you thought this would have been what’s best for us?” Bulma was in full tears now, she moved herself away from his and turned around, back facing him.

Vegeta held his head down, he now understood what he did wasn’t what was the right choice. They had been young and didn’t want her to waste her time waiting around for him while she could have been achieving something great in her field.

“Bulma, the last five years were hell without you, I know you think it was easy for me to move on but it wasn’t, all those other girls meant nothing. I’ve been biding my time making sure my ducks were in a row to come back to you. I wanted you to have new experiences than just me, I didn’t want you to sacrifice your life for me.” 

Bulma turned around, voice shaking and cried out, “But I was willing to! And that’s the difference.”

Vegeta stood there dumbfounded. He knew trying to explain things to Bulma wouldn’t have been easy. But he just wanted her to try and see it from his perspective, he wanted what was best for her and at the time, he thought what he did was right. He needed to prevent her from giving up her goals just to support his. 

“I loved you so much, something you could never say to me.” Bulma said with a whisper. “You broke my heart. Please leave.”

Vegeta’s heart rapidly began beating hearing those words, although they both have never said it out loud, Vegeta always knew his feels for Bulma were strong.

“Bulma,-”

“Get out. Or I’ll call security.” Bulma said sternly. 

Vegeta looked like he had so much more to say, but respecting her wishes, he turned around and left her.

After a few moments of weeping silently, Bulma turned around and stared at the spot Vegeta was once standing. Not seeing him anymore, Bulma fell to the floor and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally planned this out, it was going to to be a simple one shot. But of course I'm extra and needed more chapters. The last chapter should be updated very soon, it's almost done! Also I added a vision board~ to the first chapter.
> 
> Also please excuse any typos etc, I didn't have a beta. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, it truly brightens my day to get kudos and comments.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter, @pastelgothicc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta makes his debut playing for the West City Universe 7 team while also finally confessing his unfinished business, Bulma learns to forgive.

It was a bright and sunny Saturday and it was the first day of the new season for the West City Universe 7 team, with the team getting pumped for the game.

Vegeta was sitting on a bench tying up his laces, when Goku dropped his hand on his shoulder. 

“Wow you feel super tense Vegeta! I know with all the extra time you’ve been putting in practicing super hard, you’re gonna play great, relax!” Goku said with a big smile on his face.

Goku was right, Vegeta had spent every waking moment he could on the field or in the gym, working out every muscle in his body to keep his mind off Bulma, which wasn’t working. It had been a few months since that terrible night, and he was trying his best to keep his mind on the game and off of her.

“Tch.” Vegeta said shrugging off Goku’s hand.

“Hey Vegeta, I know you’ve been...well extra grouchy lately, even more so than usual. Everything's okay?” Goku asked sincerely.

“Everything's fine, I’m ready to win this game.” Vegeta answered while finishing tightening up his shoe laces. 

“Alrighty! See you on the field!” Goku said while leaving the locker room.

Vegeta sighed and closed his locker, no matter how hard he trained his mind was still on Bulma. He understood now that how he felt now was how she felt when he broke things off with her. After countless, sleepless nights, it dawned on Vegeta he had been too busy focusing on what he thought was right, versus how she felt and what would have been best for them.

_I loved you so much._ The words she said still haunted him.

Vegeta shook his head and left for the soccer field ready to win this game.

~~~

It was an easy win for the Universe 7 team, Bulma thought while watching the game on her television in her apartment, Vegeta dominated the field and the team worked fluidly. She didn’t know why she _still_ punished herself by thinking about him and even watching this game but she couldn’t help herself. 

She kept replaying that night in her head after having a few months to stew on it. Bulma wondered if she shouldn’t have been so hard on him and to see things from his perspective. But five years was a long time, and her feelings had been hurt, hell, they still hurt. She thought about how she would see photos of him with other girls leaving restaurants or high class bars. 

_Those other girls meant nothing._

Bulma felt the same way about her flings as well. They meant nothing in comparison to him, they were always just someone for a lonely night.

In reality she knew staying here was what was best for her. Her work has been critically acclaimed and she has earned countless recognition for her accomplishments. She was about to turn off the tv until she noticed the players were giving a post game conference, with Vegeta right in the middle, post game sweaty with a tinge of red to his face due to how hard he played. 

The team was taking questions from the reports in the audience. 

_Do you think you all have a shot of going to playoffs?_

_How are the new team practices going?_

_Vegeta, How does it feel being back in your hometown of West City?_

_Vegeta, Do you think you can lead this team to victory like the Colds?_

_Vegeta, What unfinished business did you allude to? Does it have anything to do with the rumored multi-million dollar deal you turned down from the Colds?_

While the rest of the team answered the routine questions, Vegeta sat there barely listening to their answers, he still only thought of Bulma and wondered if she was watching him now. He felt Goku elbowed him in the arm snapping him out of his trance. “Vegeta, say something.” Goku nudged. 

_Do you know how hard it’s been for me? To still watch every game of yours knowing what could have been?_

Vegeta grabbed the mic and all the reporters homed in on him, Vegeta was known to ignored all postgame questions. 

“I turned down a lucrative contract with the Colds to come back to West City,” Vegeta said quietly into the microphone. Photographers camera bulbs were flashing and reporters were jotting down his words quickly. “I came back because there is someone in this city I care deeply about, her name is Bulma, but I fear I’ve lost her forever.” Vegeta’s teammates were looking around dumbfoundedly, they had no idea a routine postgame interview would lead to this. Vegeta cleared his throat. His cheeks were burning red but he continued.

“Five years ago I broke her heart when I left her to play soccer professionally, I thought it would have been what’s best for us, but it wasn’t and in doing so I pushed her away, and if she’s watching this, I want her to know how truly sorry I am, and ...how much I love her.” Vegeta then got up from his chair, leaving the conference room with his teammates, reporters, and photographers clamoring for more information. 

~~~

Bulma’s eyes widened and were swelling with tears as she was overcome with emotion at what she just heard on her television. Not only did Vegeta turn down a _lucrative_ contract to stay in East City, he apologized and said _he loved her,_ all on the biggest live sports television show. She knew she needed to find him and fast, so she threw on her flats, grabbed her car keys and headed to the West City stadium.

~~~

Vegeta slammed his locker in a huff and sat down on the bench in the locker room. He moved his hands through his hair and sighed deeply. He couldn’t believe what he had done. She had made herself clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, but he couldn’t have helped himself. He needed her to know how truly sorry he was about everything, but he couldn’t help but fear he made it worse. 

~~~ 

By the time Bulma got to the West City Stadium she feared she was too late to find Vegeta. The parking lot was empty and the crowds of people have dissolved. Bulma took a deep breath and mentally crossed her fingers still hoping she’d find him here.

Wandering through the stadium there were gigantic photos of Vegeta and his teammates hung up and jerseys with his last name _Prince_ with his number 1 on it. She thought of the rare nights they would stay up where he would pour his heart out to her about how hard he was training and how much he dreamed about being a soccer forward when he was a kid. Bulma’s heart swelled with happiness knowing how far he’d made it, much like her science accomplishments, Vegeta achieved something great.

Bulma, silently thanking her lock picking abilities, snuck through a door and into the team workout area and took a glimpse inside, there, she spotted him, Vegeta doing bicep curls, punishing his body as always training until he collapsed. Bulma opened the door and Vegeta turned around, sweaty and panting and he looked stunned. 

“What are you doing here, how did you even get in?” He asked her putting down his weight and standing up. He was red in the face, similar to the tinge during the press conference. 

“I watched your game, like I watched all your games,” she said, ignoring the question. “You played well, really well as always. I always knew you’d make it.” Bulma was shifting her body slightly, nervous to ask him her true question.

“Tch.” He answered with his face beginning to redden even deeper. 

“Vegeta, I heard what you said, is it true? Do you really, honestly, mean it?” She asked walking towards him.

He got up and walked closer to her, he was dripping with sweat and his muscles were burning. But he didn’t care, this was his moment to right his wrong and get her back. 

“I meant every word I said.”

Bulma then flung her arms around him and leaned her head silently weeping against his chest. 

“Vegeta, I should have tried to see things from your perspective as well, I’m so sorry I didn’t give you the chance. You did what you thought was right in the moment. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too. What I did by cutting us off, wasn’t what I wanted, but I felt like it was our only choice to both succeed, if I could go back I would have done something different, I never would have hurt you ” He told her cupping her face. “I’m sorry I hurt you Bulma, that’s the last thing I ever wanted to do, but I did and I’m so fucking sorry. No one on earth has ever compared to you. But I understand if you want nothing to do with me.”

She looked at him in his dark, almost black colored eyes and what she saw was a man who was sincerely sorry, a man who did what he thought was the best at the time, and a man who rarely showed emotion who set his pride aside to declare on national tv that he loved her. 

“I want you back, I want us back.” She said.

“Bulma.” He said slightly stunned by what she said.

He stared into her eyes searching for permission, and when he was satisfied by his findings he kissed her, hard and passionately and she kissed just as hard and passionately back. He stroked her hair pulling back to kiss her neck. Her hand moved up and down his chest as she was gasping and moaning from his kisses. His lips met hers again and she softly moaned with pleasure, slowly pushing her back against the room’s wall.

Vegeta was dressed in a Universe 7 tank top and gym shorts that hung low and Bulma was wearing a tight crop top and tight black pants that hugged every curve of her body, every curve that Vegeta missed. He moved his hand under her shirt making her shiver and he felt her nipples harden against his chest.

“Is this okay?” He whispered in her ear.

“Yes.” She said while biting her bottom lip. 

He moved to take her top off freeing her large perky breasts, her pink nipples hard. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in surprise at her lack of bra and Bulma, taking notice answered his unasked question by stating “I was in a rush to find you, I didn’t have time to find a bra.”

Vegeta smirked and said “Works for me.” 

It was Bulma’s turn now and she moved to take his tank top off. Pulling it over his head his chest was now bare with six pack of tight abs. They began kissing again and she in turn started moving her hands against his tight, broad chest. 

He began exploring her body, his fingers carefully caressing her sensitive nipples until he finally broke from her mouth and moved his lips to her breasts. He slowly then slipped a hand in her pants feeling her soft smooth center and slipped his fingers in her. He took his thumb and circled her clit, citing a moan from Bulma with how good she felt.

She thought about the last time they were ever intimate, he had been like this, so careful and passionate and she loved every moment of it. She wasn’t lying when she said no man ever lived up to Vegeta after he left in bed or other, he knew her body and he knew how to press every button to drive her wild.

When she felt like she was on the verge of a climax Vegeta kissed her softly and pulled his hand away. He saw her pouty face and whispered, “Not yet.”

He then removed his shoes, and pulled down his gym shorts and briefs, kicking them to the side and leaving his large length out. He then pulled Bulma’s pants off of her, as she slipped off her flats. She blushed standing there in her panties, but then he slowly pulled them down and off of her. He admired her naked body, her porcelain complexion, toned legs, and soft middle. He ran his fingers lightly up and down her entire body enlightening goosebumps from his delicate touch. 

She was running her fingers through his jet black hair reacquainting her fingers with his coarse hair when he then grabbed her by her hips lifting her against the wall and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. They both looked longingly in each others eyes, and both knew this felt right. They both spent the last five years missing and craving each other, and both filled the void of each other with casual partners that never fulfilled what each other did. But the past didn’t matter anymore, they were both here now together, and together they felt right, together they were home. 

She pressed her lips to his just as he pressed himself inside of her. Her walls tighten around him and he grunted feeling her wetness engulfed around him. Bulma moaned with pleasure and tilted her head back getting familiarized with the feeling of the tightness inside her. Vegeta began thrusting into her slowly at first, earning a soft moan from Bulma’s lips that sounded like heaven to him. He wanted to do anything he could to make her feel good, to make her know how much she meant to him. He recounted the past nights he thought about her, about doing this again with her. He inhaled and took in her signature scent of sweet strawberries, everything about her was exquisite, she wasn’t like any other girl, she was his Bulma. 

“I love you.” Vegeta said staring into her piercing blue eyes. 

“I love you too.” Bulma replied. She had her hands around his neck gripping hard and started grinding her hips to match his movement. 

Vegeta moaned feeling her move her hips and he began to pick up the pace and started thrusting into her harder than before. Vegeta dipped down to kiss her again and their tongue danced in each other’s mouths. Bulma felt like she was about to come undone, the sensation was overwhelmingly pleasurable. Breaking the kiss Bulma cried out “Vegeta!”

“Look at me,” he stated. “I want to see your face.”

She looked at him as she climaxed calling out his name. Vegeta drank up her appearance, she looked like a goddess with her flushed face and sweaty body coming undone by his touch. It was too much for him, and after a few more thrusts he finished, calling out her name. 

~~~

**One Year Later**

“Chi Chi, over here!” Bulma called out waving to her friend in the loud, crowded soccer stadium. It was a brand new season and the fans were restless waiting for the reigning champions, the West City Universe 7, to start their first game of the season. Chi Chi walked over to the premium seating with her friend, waiting for the game to start.

“I’m surprised you don’t have on your signature jersey, It was your good luck charm last season!” Chi Chi told Bulma, greeting her with a hug.

“I changed it up for this season! Check it out!” Bulma said as she unzipped her sweatshirt and underneath she was wearing a custom jersey bedazzled with rhinestones over the name “Prince” and number “1.” 

“Oh my god,” Chi Chi said, “You are one supportive girlfriend.” 

The crowd exploded with excitement and it was then the two teams came out, but Bulma only had eyes for one player, her Vegeta. Vegeta ran out to the field with the entire stadium yelling with excitement. He had proved himself to be an incredible player and fan favorite on the West City Universe 7 team and not to mention ended up being voted most valuable player after leading the team to winning the championship for the first time in the team's history. Running the field Vegeta scanned the crowd and found her, he pointed his finger out to her and Bulma smiled, it was their new tradition. In this giant stadium filled with crowds and crowds of people he only had eyes for her. 

The game started and Bulma couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Every move and every play he did was exhilarating to watch. It felt like a lifetime ago when Bulma would spend her time at home watching his games with a curse on her lips like in the past. Now she was here, for every game of his watching him play his heart out. Some time passed, and it was right before the clock was just about to go off for halftime when Vegeta scored the first goal. The crowd cheered and Vegeta did his signature point at Bulma. _“Every goal, every play, everything is for you.”_ Bulma thought of what Vegeta had told her one of their many past nights together. Being with him, together again, was a whirlwind experience. They quickly fell into their routine, except now Vegeta was so much more attentive, so caring. While still not a complete people person, he proudly showed her off in public and let every single reporter, fan, and stranger know how much he loved her, and he would constantly brag about her intelligence and accomplishments. Bulma couldn’t help but blush in those moments but was so smitten with him, she didn’t even mind his boasting. Chi Chi even forgave him, seeing how happy Bulma was with him, and how much he changed. 

Finally, the game was over and Vegeta scored the final goal. The game was over and West City Universe 7 won. The crowd cheered and Bulma stood up to clap as well. Vegeta ran over to Bulma, photographers and reporters following. “Congrats, Vegeta!” Bulma told him smiling. “Thanks.” he said smirking at her. He placed his hand on her face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. “Vegeta,” Bulma said blushing and breaking the kiss, she didn’t want him to miss out on the postgame team celebration. “Don’t you have to go meet up with the team?” 

“This is more important.” he said getting down on one knee.

“Vegeta, what are you doing?” Bulma shrieked as the photographers started snapping photos of them. 

Vegeta was furiously blushing, his forehead was sweaty, and his voice sounded a bit nervous. “Bulma, you are the love of my life, everyday with you is heaven. You are my universe, and I want us to be together, forever.” He reached down and picked up the small ring box, he opened it and inside was the most gorgeous ring. “Bulma, I love you, will you marry me?” Vegeta asked her looking straight into her tear filled eyes. Bulma was overwhelmed with happiness, she couldn’t believe this was real, that this was her life now. The past year had been a whirlwind on amazing days (and nights) spent with Vegeta, rekindling their love they had for each other. Even on away games he was first to call her in the morning, and last to tell her goodnight. He truly was a changed man who loved her deeply. “Yes!” Bulma said full on crying now. The crowd celebrated and Vegeta stood up to kiss her. 

“All right! Let’s celebrate!” Chi Chi said pulling out a champagne bottle and glasses from her purse. “Chi Chi! Did you know this would happen?!” Bulma asked her in shock. “Vegeta may have given me a heads up, and asked for proposal advice.” She said with a laugh while Vegeta’s face burned red. She poured a drink for the two of them and Vegeta positioned himself to hold Bulma by her waist. He was so incredibly in love with her and so happy she said yes. 

“To us, forever.” Vegeta said raising a glass.

“To us, forever.” Bulma also said raising her glass, and with a clink of glasses all around they toasted to their forever future.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope this little story was okay. I originally intended this to just be a one shot but I got carried away. Apologies for a sappy, happy ending. I'm a sucker for happily ever afters. 
> 
> As always, I'm sorry for any typos, etc. I didn't have a beta.  
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @pastelgothicc


End file.
